clifford_the_small_red_puppyfandomcom-20200216-history
Keeping Cool
Keeping Cool is the very first episode of Clifford's Puppy Days. Plot Emily Elizabeth is in her room playing with puppy Clifford. They've been playing hide-and-seek and it's Clifford's turn to hide. He hides and Emily Elizabeth looks for him in several places, such as under the bed, before finally spotting him hiding under a small hat. Mrs. Howard comes in and says that she has to work at the library today, so Evan, Emily Elizabeth's regular babysitter, is coming over. Clifford runs over and tells Emily Elizabeth's pet rabbit, Daffodil about how excited he is and all of the things he wants to do, but Daffodil isn't very interested. She'd rather just sit back and relax. Evan comes over. He refers to Mrs. Howard as "Mrs. H" and says that he'll take good care of Emily Elizabeth and company. After Mrs. Howard leaves, Evan tells Emily Elizabeth that he thinks it would be best to stay inside. He plops down on the couch to watch TV, as it's too hot to play outside in his opinion. Emily Elizabeth doesn't like this. Both she and Clifford wanted to go outside and play in the sprinkler. Just then, Evan notices a cute-looking girl outside. He asks who she is and Emily Elizabeth tells him that her name is Vanessa. She's new to the apartment. Suddenly, Evan is keen on going outside. He wants to head straight out, but first Emily Elizabeth has to gather her stuff. The scene changes and we see that Emily Elizabeth wasn't kidding. She's gathered up a whole bunch of stuff in a box and Evan is trying to carry it outside, but he falls. Vanessa sees this and giggles a little. Clifford's all ready to play, but Daffodil says she'll just sit in the shade and cool her ears. Emily Elizabeth asks Evan to turn on the sprinkler. Evan agrees, figuring that it'll keep Emily Elizabeth and Clifford busy, while he tries to woo Vanessa's affections. As he goes to turn it on, Clifford notices the hose and decides he'd rather play with it than the ball he's been playing with. When Evan turns on the hose, the sprinkler doesn't start up and he wonders what's wrong. He sees Clifford, who has gotten a kink in the hose and a big bulge of water has built up. Clifford lets go and the water sprays all over Evan, getting him completely soaked. Vanessa once again seems to notice this. In any case, the sprinkler is now working, so Evan goes off to play basketball. Emily Elizabeth wants to join in, but Evan wants to play by himself. He pretends he's putting on a exhibition and even pretends to be an announcer. He scores a basket, but then Clifford gets in the way again and Evan ends up tripping and getting all dirty. Dirty or not, Evan's still not daunted and so now he decides to try skateboarding. He's doing pretty well, but then Clifford decides to stop on the skatebaord. Evan notices and picks him up, as it could be dangerous. He ends up slamming into a garbage can and now he's really messy. Clifford heads back to Emily Elizabeth, who unhappily throws him his ball again. She's getting really bored, just sort of lounging on a chair. Just then, Evan comes over and asks if he can play with Emily Elizabeth and Clifford. Emily Elizabeth looks and Clifford and notices that he's getting very hot. She decides that they'll go play in the sprinkler. She figures that Evan won't want to join them, but at this point, Evan figures he has nothing to lose. So they all play at the sprinkler and Evan ends up falling backwards. Vanessa comes up and says hi to him. Emily Elizabeth introduces him. Vanessa comments that he's a really good friend and he says that he isn't always. However, he, Emily Elizabeth and Clifford do all play together, because that's what friends do. He asks her what book she's been reading, since he saw her reading on the bench earlier. She shows him that it's the newest Star Wizards book. Evan thinks that's cool. He likes that series, but hasn't gotten that book yet. She says she'll lend it to him when she's done and he suggests that they hang out sometime. Vanessa agrees to that, but thinks that perhaps he should get cleaned up first. She heads off and the gang resumes playing in the sprinkler, as Daffodil watches on from a distance.